comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Supreme Power
Supreme Power is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99 Publication Dates Last Issue :Supreme Power #3: 10 Aug 2011 Current Issue :Supreme Power #4: 14 Sep 2011 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Supreme Power #4 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Supreme Power #3 Supreme Power #2 Supreme Power #1 Past Storylines * Squadron Supreme: Hyperion vs. Nighthawk * Supreme Power: Hyperion * Supreme Power: Nighthawk * Supreme Power #13-18: "High Command" * Supreme Power #7-12: "Powers and Principalities" * Supreme Power #1-6: "Contact" Collections Hardcovers *'Supreme Power, vol. 1' - Collects Supreme Power #1-12, plus Avengers #85-86. - WorldCat - ISBN 078511369X *'Supreme Power, vol. 2' - Collects Supreme Power #13-18, plus Supreme Power: Hyperion #1-5. "In HIGH COMMAND, Hyperion, the Blur and Nighthawk -- in their first adventure as the newly formed Squadron -- have a long-overdue showdown with the super-powered serial killer who’s been terrorizing the nation! But will they live long enough to stop him? Plus: What does the most powerful being on the planet do when he finds out he’s been manipulated, and that his whole life is practically a lie? How will Hyperion react, and what does that mean for the rest of humanity – and the government that’s organized these deceitful machinations? And in HYPERION, Mark Milton suddenly finds himself both alone and hunted now that the world knows his dark secret. Four new super-powered individuals – each based on a character from the original Squadron Supreme -- are after his hide, and they’ve got the will and means to take him down!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121331 *'Squardron Supreme, vol. 1: The Pre-War Years' - Collects #1-7. "It all starts here! Hyperion, Nighthawk, Blur, Power Princess, Doctor Spectrum and the rest of the deadliest super-team around are joined by a new group of super heroes, as only J. Michael Straczynski and Gary Frank can imagine! As the U.S. government plots to create two teams of super-powered agents to crush enemies both domestic and foreign, Mark Milton - a.k.a. Hyperion - has plans of his own. Plans that could uproot the government's control over its super-powered population and force them to contend with the ever-growing threat of Mark's constant insubordination." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122826 *'Supreme Power: Contact' - Collects Supreme Power #1-6. "When a small alien baby in a space ship lands in the middle of a Midwestern cornfield, the course of mankind on Earth changes forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137653 *'Supreme Power: Powers & Principalities' - Collects Supreme Power #7-12. "The heroes have arrived. You’ve watched them grow. You’ve learned their secrets. And now, you’re about to see them change the world... for better or for worse! When a god-like Hyperion discovers his whole life has actually been an elaborate government-made lie, his reaction could mean the end of the Earth! Do the world’s other super-powered beings have any chance at stopping Hyperion if the truth sends him over the edge?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137726 *'Supreme Power: High Command' - Collects Supreme Power #13-18. "In their first adventure as a team, Hyperion, Blur and Nighthawk – the newly formed Squadron – have a long-overdue showdown with the super-powered serial killer who’s been terrorizing the nation! But will they live long enough to stop him? Plus: What does the most powerful being on the planet do when he finds out he’s been manipulated, and that his whole life is practically a lie? How will Hyperion react, and what does that mean for the rest of humanity – and the government that’s organized these deceitful machinations?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137734 *'Supreme Power: Hyperion' - Collects Supreme Power: Hyperion #1-5. "Now that the world knows his dark secret, Hyperion suddenly finds himself both alone and hunted. Four new super-powered individuals - each based on a character from the original Squadron Supreme - are after his hide, and they've got the will and means to take him down!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137742 - (forthcoming, August 2009) Trade Paperbacks *'Supreme Power, vol. 1: Contact' - Collects Supreme Power #1-6. "This... story follows the origins of these new heroes and anti-heroes — including Dr. Spectrum, Nighthawk and the Blur — from their birth through adulthood — and examines how their lives and abilities change and shape the world around them." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112243 *'Supreme Power, vol. 2: Powers and Principalities' - Collects Supreme Power #7-12. "The heroes have arrived. You’ve watched them grow. You’ve learned their secrets. And now, you’re about to see them change the world… for better or for worse! When a god-like Hyperion discovers that his whole life has actually been an elaborate government-made lie, his reaction could mean the end of the Earth! Do the world’s other super-powered beings have any chance at stopping Hyperion if the truth sends him over the edge?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114564 *'Supreme Power, vol. 3: High Command' - Collects Supreme Power #13-18. "In their first adventure as a team, Hyperion, Blur, and Nighthawk - the newly formed Squadron - have a long-overdue showdown with the super-powered serial killer who's been terrorizing the nation! But will they live long enough to stop him? Plus: What does the most powerful being on the planet do when he finds out he's been manipulated, and that his whole life is practically a lie? How will Hyperion react, and what does that mean for the rest of humanity - and the government that's organized these deceitful machinations?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114742 *'Doctor Spectrum: Full Spectrum' - Collects Doctor Spectrum #1-6. "Spinning out of Supreme Power, hot newcomer Travel Foreman and Joe Straczynski's handpicked writer, Samm Barnes, bring to light the secret of Corporal Joe Ledger's dark past, and the plans the crystal has for him!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115862 *'Supreme Power: Nighthawk' - Collects Supreme Power: Nighthawk #1-6. "As a boy, Kyle Richmond - the man who would one day become Nighthawk - witnessed the senseless murder of his parents. There was no reason for their deaths, no provocation - they were just simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a traumatic event that has left him scarred for life - and turned him into a hero more feared than the criminals he polices. Now, it's happening again... but on a much larger scale. The people of Chicago - men, women and children - are dying in the streets, victims of a monster whose thirst for slaughter cannot be quenched, whose soul is a bottomless void and whose scars run even deeper than Nighthawk's. Long ago, Kyle Richmond looked into the face of madness - now, it's looking back at him. And it's flashing a killer smile." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118977 *'Supreme Power: Hyperion' - Collects Supreme Power: Hyperion #1-5. "Now that the world knows his dark secret, Hyperion suddenly finds himself both alone and hunted. Four new super-powered individuals - each based on a character from the original Squadron Supreme - are after his hide, and they've got the will and means to take him down!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118950 *'Squadron Supreme: Hyperion vs. Nighthawk' - Collects Squadron Supreme: Hyperion vs. Nighthawk #1-4. "What could draw these two heroes into the biggest of all smackdowns? Nothing less than genocide." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124349 *'Squadron Supreme: The Pre-War Years' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7. "It all starts here! Hyperion, Nighthawk, Blur, Power Princess, Doctor Spectrum and the rest of the deadliest super-team around are joined by a new group of super heroes, as only J. Michael Straczynski and Gary Frank can imagine! As the U.S. government plots to create two teams of super-powered agents to crush enemies both domestic and foreign, Mark Milton - a.k.a. Hyperion - has plans of his own. Plans that could uproot the government's control over its super-powered population and force them to contend with the ever-growing threat of Mark's constant insubordination." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118985 *'Squadron Supreme: Power to the People' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "They were gods walking the Earth... powerful but flawed, they dreamed of remaking the world in their image. After their apocalyptic battle with Redstone, and after their terrifying fight with the Ultimate Universe, that dream has become a nightmare. While mankind struggles to rebuild, new heroes appear—and Nick Fury learns the shocking secrets of four astronauts who returned to Earth... changed." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132848 *'Supreme Power: Gods and Soldiers' - Collects Supreme Power vol. 2 #1-4. "The man known as Hyperion has disappeared, hiding from the government and finally living the life he always wanted. Dr. Spectrum has taken his place as America's greatest hero - and the military's greatest asset. But when the balance of super-power threatens the world, and Dr. Spectrum becomes a deadly liability, Hyperion's solitude may be short-lived. Will these two former allies find themselves at the center of a conflict that could engulf the planet?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785155716 History Leftover Useful Information Supreme Power is based on The Squadron Supreme, a group of heroes from an alternate universe who are analogues of DC Comics' Justice League of America. The group originally appeared in The Avengers, and had their own maxi-series in the mid-80's, followed by an OGN. Creative Team Writer: J. Michael Straczynski, Penciler: Gary Frank, Inker: Jon Sibal, Colorist: Chris Sotomayor, Letterer: Dave Sharpe, Editor: Axel Alonso. Publishing History First published in 2006. The MAX series Supreme Power preceded this series. MAX series ended with issue #18. Two monthly mini-series followed in September: Supreme Power: Nighthawk (six issues) & Supreme Power: Hyperion (five issues). Relaunched in March 2006 as Squadron Supreme. Issues #8 & 9 were solicited but never produced. Restarted as Squadron Supreme 2 in 2008. Order Codes *JAN05 1868 SUPREME POWER #16 $2.99 *APR05 1942 SUPREME POWER #17 $2.99 *JUN05 2042 SUPREME POWER #18 $2.99 Spin-Offs *JUL05 1909 SUPREME POWER HYPERION #1 (Of 5) $2.99 *AUG05 1955 SUPREME POWER HYPERION #2 (Of 5) $2.99 *SEP05 1976 SUPREME POWER HYPERION #3 (Of 5) $2.99 *OCT05 2018 SUPREME POWER HYPERION #4 (Of 5) $2.99 *JUL05 1910 SUPREME POWER NIGHTHAWK #1 (Of 5) $2.99 *AUG05 1956 SUPREME POWER NIGHTHAWK #2 (Of 5) $2.99 *SEP05 1977 SUPREME POWER NIGHTHAWK #3 (Of 5) $2.99 *OCT05 2017 SUPREME POWER NIGHTHAWK #4 (Of 6) $2.99 Collections *SEP05 2300 SUPREME POWER VOL 1 CONTACT TP (JAN041594) $14.99 *FEB05 1940 SUPREME POWER VOL 1 HC $29.99 *SEP05 2301 SUPREME POWER VOL 2 POWERS AND PRINCIPALITIES TP (AUG041860) $14.99 *AUG05 1985 SUPREME POWER VOL 3 HIGH COMMAND TP $14.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 16 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150270 John Barber & Howard Chaykin on the Return of Squadron Supreme] * 17 Jan 2007 - Mark Guggenheim vs. Hyperion & Nighthawk * 11 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=97083 Mark Guggenheim on Hyperion Versus Nighthawk] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Supreme Power - GCD Entry *wikipedia:Supreme Power *wikipedia:Squadron Supreme Category:Super-Hero